


Nothing More

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: Kaisoo drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm monsoo from asianfanfics.

It sounds a little bit like water dripping from a half-open faucet, tiny droplets plopping down one after another in rhythm; a constant sound, relaxing, and soft. There's background noise but it mostly sounds like whispers and mumbles coming from multiple people talking all at once, and it all sounds like white noise to Kyungsoo. He who sits snuggled under a cozy sweater and a pair of soft cotton sweatpants, there's nothing else he needs; except maybe some black tea and perhaps a croissant, anything to feed his growling stomach. 

Outside the bakery shop, there are little to no people; most are inside their warm homes because the cold is too bitter this particular morning. It'd be wise to share some warmth with the weather, so it becomes bittersweet instead of relentless. Winter in Korea is harsh, and Summer is hell. Too cold and too hot.  

A medium-sized booklet with the name of the bakery on the top sits in front of him inches away from his fingers. He's distracted watching the snow fall from the white clouds above, wide brown eyes following each little speck. Snow keeps accumulating on the ground. Layers upon layers begin to pile up all over the roads, coating the roofs of the shops and cars sitting outside in the cold. 

Kyungsoo sniffles, blinking slowly to turn away from the winter wonder happening just outside. Even though the streets are devoid of any human life, the small bakery is filled with many people. There's a strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee and warm pastries. A lingering smell of oranges floats under their noses: a burning candle sits on the shelf. 

He drums his fingers against the oak table: tap tap tap tap, his fingers move along to an imaginary beat. He's been here for more than ten minutes observing the customers interact with one another. It's probably his favorite thing to do while away from his home. Sit quietly in a corner and see. People watching is what it's called. 

Kyungsoo finally opens the little book in front of him to scan the many different items the bakery has to offer. He still wants his black tea and croissant. 

A pair of footsteps approaches the quiet boy before a waiter stands next to the table. "Good morning, my name is Jongin, and I'll be your waiter for today. What can I get you?"

Kyungsoo looks away from the menu to see the boy in front of him. He smiles softly. "Hi Jongin, I'm Kyungsoo. I'd like to order black tea with a warm croissant, please."

Jongin jots down Kyungsoo's order on his little notepad, blue pen scurrying over the yellow paper. "Of course. Would you like anything else?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, nodding when Jongin says he'll be back with his order and drink. 

He turns to the window again that has grown misty due to the cold outside. Kyungsoo sighs sadly, propping his chin on his hand and turning his head to look at the display of different flavored chocolates and other sugar-filled sweets. 

"Here you go," Jongin's voice disrupts Kyungsoo's stray away thoughts, "black tea with a warm croissant on the side and a slice of our best chocolate cake."

Kyungsoo blinks his eyes, tilting his head to the side and giving the waiter confused eyes. "But I didn't order chocolate cake."

Jongin's eyes are soft when they fall upon Kyungsoo's gentle features. The waiter's eyes trail down every inch of the customer's face, taking in every faint mark, every scar, the soft red hue collecting on Kyungsoo's cheeks. He opens his mouth, and with a low voice he says, "I know you didn't but you looked sad so please enjoy this piece of cake and know that people care about you, okay?"

"No, they don't," Kyungsoo mumbled bitterly, looking away from Jongin's soft eyes. He doesn't expect the waiter to take the seat in front of him, much less reach out and take his own hands. 

"Listen to me, Kyungsoo," Jongin spoke, lightly shaking Kyungsoo's hands to get the male's attention. "Whatever you're going through at the moment, whatever it may be will soon pass, and everything will be well again. I promise you that. Don't think about it too much."

"How would you know?"

"Because you come in every morning looking more depressed each passing day. It's so hard to see someone look so sad and so hard not to reach out and take you in my arms to bring you some comfort. It hurts me to see you this way, even if we are complete strangers, Kyungsoo, I still care about you. Don't feel sad anymore, please."

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, shaking his head to blink his tears away. "I want to forget it and start again."

Jongin's thumb caresses each of Kyungsoo's knuckles slowly. "Start again with me, then. If anything can go well, it will."

Kyungsoo swallowed, looking up at Jongin through his midnight eyelashes, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Okay," he agreed, smiling when Jongin's face lit up with muted joy. 


	2. Scaredy Soo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jongin?" Kyungsoo mumbled.
> 
>    
> Jongin hummed. "Mm?"
> 
>    
> "Do you know what I hate?"
> 
>  
> 
> "What do you hate, baby Soo?"
> 
>    
> "Those fucking roaches."

Kyungsoo and Jongin are conversing quietly as the younger irons his dress shirt for a work presentation at his office tomorrow morning. Kyungsoo lingers behind his boyfriend, folding clothes and putting them away in a basket.  
  
  
"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asks, putting a pair of Jongin's socks away.  
  
  
Jongin hums distractedly. "I'll be fine, Soo. It's not that scary unless you have stage fright."  
  
  
"I guess. I wish you the best tomorrow, okay?" Kyungsoo takes a step forward to kiss the younger's left cheek.  
  
  
Jongin turns his head to smile at Kyungsoo. "Thanks, Soo."  
  
  
Kyungsoo is in the mood for a fruit salad, so he goes to the refrigerator to get a peach, an orange, and a kiwi. "Hey, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." As Kyungsoo is walking away, he hears Jongin murmur in agreement.  
  
  
Kyungsoo now sits in the kitchen slicing his fruit into even slices, occasionally picking a piece off of the plate and popping it into his mouth. It's delightful and ripe.  
  
  
His hands are sticky, and it reminds him when they're sticky with his boyfriend's warm cum. It looks like spider webs when he spreads his fingers but now isn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gets up to wash his hands, and after adequately drying them with a towel, he then proceeds to look for a fork. He doesn't find any, so he turns around to stare at the dreaded cupboard that he's afraid of. Kyungsoo always experiences terrible things whenever it's him that opens it. Nothing ever happens to Jongin, though. Lucky him.  
  
  
Kyungsoo thinks nothing wrong will happen this time. Oh, how wrong he is to believe that.  
  
  
As soon as he opens them, his eyes move from the right all the way to the left in search of the plastic utensils, and that's when he sees it.  
  
  
A roach. A big, long skinny cockroach is scurrying past Kyungsoo at a rapid pace. It stops in front of him and that's when Kyungsoo finally reacts. He screams and slams the doors before running away towards the laundry room where Jongin is tending to his clothes.  
  
  
"Jongin! Jongin!" Kyungsoo yells as he sees Jongin come into view.  
  
  
"What happened, Soo?" He takes the trembling male into his arms and rubs his back. "Why are you screaming?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo stares ahead at the ironing board and starts to cry. "I saw a roach in the cupboard! Oh, my gosh, I freaking told you they were in there!"  
  
  
Jongin kisses Kyungsoo's forehead a couple of times to calm the elder before leading them back to the kitchen. Jongin then grabs a spray bottle and opens to check for the monster Kyungsoo claims is currently residing. After a few minutes, Jongin comes up empty-handed. "There's nothing in here, baby," he sighs, moving away from the shelf to approach his shaking boyfriend. "Look, take your plate of fruits and eat it in our room or something. I'll be right there, okay?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo agrees reluctantly but follows Jongin's orders and eats his fruits in their bedroom. When Jongin finally arrives, he finds Kyungsoo with puffy eyes, sniffling. Jongin feels terrible for his boyfriend because the elder is terrified of roaches and always stays trembling and crying after every encounter. "Come here," Jongin murmurs as he slides into the bed and opens his arms for Kyungsoo.  
  
  
The smaller whimpers softly as he crawls onto Jongin's lap and curls himself into a ball. Kyungsoo allows Jongin to take them under the covers where he makes the move of holding Kyungsoo close to him and rub soothing circles on his exposed stomach. "Don't cry anymore, Soo. It's okay, baby. I'll kill it tomorrow morning before I leave."  
  
  
"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mumbles.  
  
  
Jongin hums. "Mm?"  
  
  
"Do you know what I hate?"  
  
  
Jongin chuckles, already guessing what the answer was going to be but wants Kyungsoo to tell him anyways. "What do you hate, baby Soo?"  
  
  
"Those fucking roaches."


	3. Rain

"So I was thinking we could go watch the fireworks on the 31st? You know, if you want baby Soo," Jongin comments while pushing the shopping cart towards the car.  
  
  
Kyungsoo has a hand on the edge of the cart to help his boyfriend push the loaded cart. "Come on, Nini bear! You know I would love to go with you."  
  
  
They arrive at the car and Jongin takes out his car keys to unlock the trunk. The first few bags aren't heavy but once they get to the water bottles, Jongin sees Kyungsoo struggle with the weight and snorts.  
  
  
"Shut it, don't laugh at me."  
  
  
Jongin steals a quick kiss from Kyungsoo's lips. "Love you, baby," he says with a cheeky smile, poking the smaller's side.  
  
  
A lopsided smile forms on Kyungsoo's lips. "I love you, too--" Kyungsoo looks up and his eyes widen in realization. "Oh no, it's raining!"  
  
  
They practically throw everything in the trunk except for the eggs when Jongin shuts the trunk and yells out, "Hurry Kyungsoo! You're gonna melt!" Jongin laughs as he pushes the cart away.  
  
  
Kyungsoo giggles cutely as he runs towards the car to get inside. "What an idiot," he continues to laugh.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I accept."

"What do you mean you don’t have it?! I ordered those Vincent heels three days ago!” An angry woman shouted at Kyungsoo who really had no clue as to what to do with this kind of customer. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but your name isn’t in our system. Perhaps your shoes are at a different location? I can call them if you would like—“

“I demand to see your manager!”

Kyungsoo sighed heavily knowing he couldn’t do anything to calm the angry customer. He picked up the phone and clicked the button that would link him to the manager’s office. “I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Lee, but there is a customer here demanding to see you…” He trailed off as he listened to the other voice on the line. “Yes, sir… Okay, I’ll tell her.” Kyungsoo hung up the phone and turned to face the fuming woman. “He’ll be here in a moment, ma’am. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” He bowed, turned around and walked away to help other customers.

“What a total bitch,” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath as he turned the corner and suddenly bumped into someone. “Oh my, I’m so sorry!” He apologized profusely and waited for a scolding but what he heard instead was a husky laughter right beside his ear.

“It’s okay, um, Kyungsoo…” The voice spoke slowly as they repeated Kyungsoo’s name a few more times. 

Kyungsoo took a step back, his cheeks on fire and looked up to find a handsome stranger, only it wasn’t a stranger but Kim Jongin, looking down at him with a small smirk. “Uh…” Kyungsoo muttered dumbly, brown eyes staring at the godly being in front of him. Kyungsoo cleared his throat in embarrassment. “S-Sorry, did you need help finding anything?”

The man before himself continued to smile. “Actually, yes.” He then showed Kyungsoo a sweatshirt that he was apparently hiding behind him, out to show Kyungsoo. “Do you have this shirt in a size medium?” 

Kyungsoo took the sweatshirt into his hands and looked at it carefully. It was olive green with blue horizontal stripes. It was one of the sweatshirts he wanted to buy but didn’t have enough money for it.

“My name is Jongin,” the male said.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and licked his lips. “O-Oh, I know… I mean, everyone in the class knows your name… Ah,” Kyungsoo nervously scratched his neck, “Is this for you or is it a gift?” He shyly checked the male before him before meeting his eyes. “I think size medium may fit you a bit small, according to your height and broad shoulders.”

Jongin chuckled. “It’s a gift for someone. I’m hoping he will like it.”

“O-Oh,” Kyungsoo mumbled, shoulders deflating the slightest bit. 

Jongin didn’t miss the sadness lacing Kyungsoo’s voice. “Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s head sprung up and he forced a smile on his lips. “Of course!” He yelled a little too loudly. Before Jongin could say anything more, Kyungsoo was already leading them to the rack where the sweatshirts were neatly resting. 

Jongin watched the boy before him and felt a tiny smile forming on his lips. Kyungsoo was no stranger to him; they attended the same school and same classes. Kyungsoo was the quiet kid but he was also very stubborn and had quite a bit of sass. Jongin liked him. He liked him a lot.

“Medium, medium, medium,” Kyungsoo murmured as he looked for the size Jongin wanted. “Ah, here we go!” He turned around and handed the boy the item. “Is that all you needed?”

Jongin realized that Kyungsoo is very very handsome. “Yeah…”

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, curious eyes gazing into Jongin’s. “Are you sure?”

Jongin nodded his head.

“Okay, well if you follow me then I can ring you up if you’re done shopping.”

Jongin paid and once he received his receipt and bag, he leaned over the counter and said, “See you tomorrow in class, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  
The next day was a regular Thursday for Kyungsoo except for one thing: Jongin walked into the mostly filled classroom with the bag Kyungsoo handed to him yesterday. Kyungsoo didn't want to watch the boy he liked, give the gift to someone else. It would break him. So Kyungsoo lowered his head to doodle on his notebook.

Footsteps approached his desk and that was when the whispering started. He lowered his head, even more, brown hair falling down to cover his eyes. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s hand stopped moving and he took the chance to look up. Jongin was looking down at him with a sweet smile that made his insides churn and his heart beat a little too fast. “Hi, good morning, Jongin.”

A bag was placed on Kyungsoo’s desk.

Jongin then leaned down to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek and tilt his chin up. His minty breath ghosted over Kyungsoo’s trembling lips, whispering, “This gift is for you, Kyungsoo. I really like you. Please accept my feelings.”

Kyungsoo gulped nervously, a red hue settling on his cheeks. He nodded slowly, lips parting to whisper, “I accept.”


	5. My Answer Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo confesses to his best friend, Jongin.

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo shouts suddenly, causing the boy to jump and choke on a piece of lettuce. Kyungsoo sits at the lunch table with a nervous look in his eyes.  
 

Baekhyun smacks his chest and hopes he doesn't die. "What the hell, Kyungsoo? I almost died!" Baekhyun yells as he clears his throat. 

The chatter in the lunchroom tones down and people start whispering to each other. Kyungsoo looks up and spots Jongin walking in with his friends. Jongin's eyes scan the room and finally lock eyes with Kyungsoo's, he smirks. Kyungsoo squeaks and bows his head in embarrassment. 

On the other side of the room, Jongin whispers something into Chanyeol's ear, the taller male nods and heads towards where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are. "Hey, Baek, I have something to show you," Chanyeol says as he grabs the shorter male's hand and drags him away without another word. Kyungsoo is left alone glancing nervously around the crowded room. He fumbles with the sleeves of his sweater and jumps when he hears a deep voice. 

"Hey Soo, does your head still hurt? You fell pretty hard this morning." Jongin sits on the vacant seat next to the shorter male and gently runs his hand through Kyungsoo's dark hair. "Were you in a hurry or something? You looked nervous," says Jongin, his voice soft and airy. Kyungsoo's face flushes and his insides grow warm. Jongin is too close to him. 

Kyungsoo leans further into Jongin's soft touch and the younger male pulls Kyungsoo closer to his side. They're best friends so it's pretty normal, right? It isn't though because Kyungsoo wants to be so much more. He wants to be Jongin's everything. 

Jongin leans down and presses his lips against Kyungsoo's temple. Jongin can be really affectionate towards Kyungsoo and sometimes a bit too intimate, especially in public. Kyungsoo can feel the looks from everyone, but today he decides to ignore it and basks in Jongin's warmth. 

"Y-Yeah. I was in a rush to tell you something, but I slipped and hit my head which was super embarrassing," Kyungsoo says, voice tinged with embarrassment. Jongin pulls away to look at Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo buries his head in Jongin's neck. "I've liked you since I first met you back when we were children and I've always dreamed what it would feel like to be able to hold your hand and do other things. You've been there for me from the start and always told me to be strong when I wanted to give up on everything," Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin's ear and pulls away right after. 

Jongin's smile grows bigger by the second. "Are you confessing your love to me, hyung?" Who knew Kyungsoo was a total sap? If only he knew that Jongin feels the same way. 

"Way to ruin the mood, Jongin," Kyungsoo sighs and turns away, but not before Jongin turns him around and kisses his lips.  

Jongin chuckles as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and kisses his cheek. "Sorry, Soo."  _Kiss._  "I feel the same way, too."

"Finally you losers stopped beating around the bush! Channie and I thought-" 

"Fuck off, Byun." 

"Don't call me-" 

"I'll call you whatever I want."   
  
   
\---   
   
"Will you be my boyfriend, Soo?" 

"YOU BETTER SAY YES, KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun shouts from across the patio. 

"FUCK OFF, BYUN!" 

"I SAID NOT TO CALL-" 

"I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!" 

Jongin smiles nervously at a grumpy Kyungsoo. 

"So what's your answer?" 

"My answer is you." 


	6. Kaisoo grocery shopping

"Can we get this chocolate bar?"  
  
  
"Oh! How about this carton of strawberry milk?"  
  
  
"Look, Jongin! They have marshmallows shaped like hearts!"  
  
  
"Soo you can't be eating all that junk food, it's not good for you or the baby."  
  
  
"But the baby wants it!" Kyungsoo whines childishly and pouts.  
  
  
" _Kyungsoo."_  Jongin sends a glare towards the younger male.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks like a kicked puppy.  
  
  
Jongin hopes his boyfriend won't start crying in the middle of the aisle because he'll throw a fit.  
  
  
Instead, Kyungsoo pushes past Jongin and stomps towards the candy aisle. Jongin sighs softly and follows the pregnant male, basket in hand.  
  
  
"I'll get whatever the fuck I want. Jongin can't stop me. Stupid boyfriend," Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he grabs another packet of Hershey kisses off the shelf. Kyungsoo jumps when an arm wraps around his waist. "Who are you calling stupid, Soo?" Jongin murmurs into his ear, warm breath fanning against Kyungsoo's neck. "Beause last night you were begging for this stupid cock, remember?" Jongin's hand slips inside the younger's shirt and places it under the baby bump.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gasps as his body relaxes against Jongin's. "Y-Yes, I remember," Kyungsoo stutters out, voice quiet.  
  
  
Jongin nips the younger's earlobe, lightly smacking Kyungsoo's asscheek. "Yes what, baby?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo moans, throwing his head back. "Yes, D-Daddy."  
  
  
The sound of plastic bags hitting the floor brings them back to the present. Jongin smiles sheepishly and kisses his boyfriend's lips. "Good boy." He pulls away and tugs Kyungsoo along.  
  
  
"Come on, Soo. We've got a couple more things to buy and then we can go have some fun. Just you, me, and a bed."  
  
  
Kyungsoo blushes furiously and wobbles behind his boyfriend. "Jongin, wait up. You're going too fast!"  
  
  
Jongin looks over his shoulder and smirks. "That's what you said last night."  
  
  
Jongin laughs at the look on Kyungsoo's face. "I love you."  
  
  
"I love you, too, idiot."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Seven Minutes

Jongin grinds his erection against Kyungsoo's as he mouths down the elder's neck. "A-Are you sure we should be doing this here?" Kyungsoo whispers, eyes frantically searching the corridors. They're basically out in the open, anyone can see them at any moment. "We're going to get caught, Jong-" whatever Kyungsoo is going to say gets swallowed by a pair of plush lips. Jongin places his hands on Kyungsoo's ass and kneads it through Kyungsoo's denim jeans, causing the older boy to groan into his mouth. Their lips are slick with spit and swollen when they part for air. "You're no fair," Kyungsoo says with a huff.  
  
  
Jongin smirks and reconnects their lips in a slow kiss, tongues swirling against each other's and hearts beating in sync. Kyungsoo slides his hand through Jongin's blond locks while the other one wraps around his boyfriend's neck. They kiss for what seems forever until Kyungsoo comes back to his senses and begs to be fucked.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
With three fingers slicked with lubricant, Jongin slips two fingers into Kyungsoo's twitching hole and begins to stretch his boyfriend. Jongin takes his time preparing the smaller male, but Kyungsoo is having none of that. Kyungsoo whimpers impatiently, pushing back to meet with Jongin's fingers. "Hurry the fuck up," he whines.  
  
  
Kyungsoo has his hands against the wall with his ass sticking out, pants and underwear on the floor. His hair is a mess, eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed and lips are swollen red. Kyungsoo pants for air as he wiggles his ass for Jongin to see.  
  
  
Jongin quickly spreads the remaining lube on his cock and gets into position behind Kyungsoo. He wraps his arm around the older boy's waist and guides his member towards Kyungsoo's entrance. Sweat drips down Kyungsoo's neck and Jongin licks it away which earns a soft moan from Kyungsoo.  
  
  
"Jongin ah, please," Kyungsoo whimpers.

 

Jongin presses the head of his cock against Kyungsoo's rim and slips in with almost no resistance, and buries himself to the hilt. Kyungsoo feels so full. Despite all the times Jongin has taken Kyungsoo, he'll never get tired of how tight the older boy feels around him. How those velvety walls squeeze around his girth. Jongin fucking loves it and he's going to show Kyungsoo how much he does.  
  
  
The taller male pulls out until the head remains and slams back in. Kyungsoo's moan echoes down the empty halls but he doesn't care. Jongin feels too damn good. "Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes," Kyungsoo chants as Jongin picks up the pace, hips smacking against Kyungsoo's ass. Kyungsoo's cock bobs every time Jongin slams back in, pearly white beads dripping down to the ground.  
  
  
Jongin decides that this isn't enough, so he hooks his arms underneath Kyungsoo's knees and holds him up and- " _There!_ " Kyungsoo cries out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Jongin continues to abuse his boyfriend's special spot, all the while covering Kyungsoo's neck with love bites.  
  
  
Classes end in seven minutes.  
  
  
Both males soon feel heat coiling in their lower bellies. Jongin's thrusts grow faster and out of rhythm. Kyungsoo reaches down to grab hold of his neglected cock, but Jongin sucks harshly on the side of Kyungsoo's neck. "Don't you dare," he growls in a low voice. "I know you can come with just my cock."  
  
  
With Jongin's warm breath fanning against his ear and Jongin's cock hitting Kyungsoo's spot over and over, Kyungsoo's cock twitches and he comes. Ropes and ropes of milk spill out of his cock, splattering onto his chest and the wall in front of him. "Fuck," Jongin groans as he too comes inside his boyfriend.  
  
  
With three minutes to spare. 


	8. Locker Room

Kyungsoo has a towel wrapped around his lower body. Droplets of water slide down his neck and torso, his flesh has a tinge of pink because of the hot water. The noises that were present an hour ago have died down and now he only hears one of the showers running. Kyungsoo runs his hand through his freshly washed hair and walks towards his bag where his clothes are in. Just as he's about to sit down, the water stops and everything is quiet for a few seconds. Kyungsoo doesn't pay it much attention, though, instead, he begins to towel dry his hair.  

 

Footsteps come from behind the older boy until they stop behind him. A boy with tan skin and plush lips leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek. "Hey Soo," he murmurs softly. Jongin slides his hands down his boyfriend's chest and slips them beneath the towel. Kyungsoo's breath hitches. Jongin wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's limp cock and pumps it slowly, loving the way it begins to harden.  

 

"Mm, what are you doing?" Kyungsoo says, leaning back and spreading his legs a bit more.  

 

Jongin kisses the elder's neck as his hand begins to move faster. "Oh you know, just helping out my boyfriend." 

 

"Ah, you just w-want me to get dirty again." 

 

"Maybe, but I don’t see you complaining." 

 

Jongin pulls away, removing his towel to sit beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo whines at the loss of heat and pouts. "Why did you pull away Jongin? I was enjoying that," Kyungsoo says as he crawls onto Jongin's lap.  

 

Jongin groans and grips Kyungsoo's hips, grinding himself against his boyfriend's ass. Luckily for Jongin, Kyungsoo has already stretched himself because he knew this was going to happen. Kyungsoo smiles and searches through his bag for a packet of lube. When he finds it he rips it open and pours some onto his hand, spreading it evenly on Jongin's cock.  

 

"You like it when I touch you there, hm?" Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin's ear as he tugs at the younger's leaking member. "Fuck. You know I do," Jongin groans. Jongin aligns himself with Soo's entrance, moaning loudly when Kyungsoo slides down until he's resting on Jongin's hips.  

 

Kyungsoo rests his hands on Jongin's shoulder as he rises and drops back down. The locker room is filled with moans and groans and the air has become stuffy and hot, but not hotter than Kyungsoo's moans, Jongin thinks. "Harder, fuck me harder." 

 

Jongin lies Kyungsoo down on the bench on top of a towel and places Soo's legs on his shoulders, nearly bending the boy in half. "You'll be limping for days, baby," Jongin says as he slips back in and begins to pound into Kyungsoo's tight heat. It only takes one hit to his prostate and – "I don't c-care – Jongin!" Kyungsoo's voice wavers as he comes hard, painting their chests white. Strings of ah, ah, ah's leaving through Soo's lips as he lies beneath Jongin, sweaty and out of breath.  

 

Jongin chases after his own release and with the way Kyungsoo's wall squeeze around him, he spills himself inside of his boyfriend.  

 

\--- 

 

Jongin has a teasing smile on his face as they walk back to their room. He has his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, holding the boy up. "I can't believe you came that fast." 

 

"Shut up Jongin." 

   
 


	9. You can have my heart tonight

"Hey Kyungsoo, why the long face?" Xiumin asks as he sets down his tray filled with food and sits down across a gloomy Kyungsoo. "Did something happen between you and Jongin?" 

Kyungsoo sighs softly. "No, hyung. We're fine. I just really miss him." His eyes begin to water. 

Xiumin takes a bite of his burger and swallows. He offers his friend a piece and Kyungsoo gladly accepts it with a small smile, muttering a quiet _thank you_. 

They eat in silence for a while, quiet murmurs of people talking fill the cafeteria. Rain pours outside causing the windows to grow foggy. Kyungsoo stares at the table as he nibbles on a fry and sips on some soda that Xiumin kindly bought for him. It's winter break and Kyungsoo is spending it alone without Jongin. 

"Where's Jongin?" Xiumin asks lightly. His friend looks like he's about to start crying any second, so he threads around the subject carefully. 

"He's in the mountains with his family," murmurs Kyungsoo. "And he won't be back until next year," Kyungsoo begins to weep, salty tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the table. 

"Aw, Kyungsoo," Xiumin sighs sadly and gets up to sit next to the younger boy. Xiumin pulls the crying boy to his chest and pats his back. "Don't cry, Soo. Jongin will be back in no time. I'm sure you guys can text at least, right?" 

Kyungsoo pulls back with tear-filled eyes. "There's no damn signal over there, hyung!" He huffs angrily. "Whatever. I'll talk to you later." Kyungsoo grabs his bag and runs out of the cafeteria room. 

//

"I can't believe I'm spending Christmas and New Years alone this year, What the fuck am I supposed to do here? Hang out with people that don't give a shit about me?" Kyungsoo mutters to himself angrily. He kicks his feet in the air, throwing the sheets on the floor. He rolls around on his bed until he falls off and jabs his elbow with the corner of the table. "Fuck!" He shouts, muttering curse words. Kyungsoo is so distracted cursing everyone and their mother that he doesn't notice Jongin standing in his dorm room. 

"Soo, what are you doing?" 

"Great, now I'm hearing Jongin's voice. What's next, I'm going to feel him too?" Kyungsoo scoffs as he sits up. "Damn that really hurt," he whimpers when he touches the tender spot on his elbow. 

"Kyungsoo." 

Kyungsoo blinks rapidly and turns his head when he hears the voice of his boyfriend. His eyes widen. Jongin smiles as he gets down on one knee and reaches into his coat pocket, taking out a black velvet box. He opens the box and there sits an engagement ring resting on a small pillow.

"Soo, we met six years ago in Mr. Kim's Literature class and I remember when we got paired up to do a project," Jongin laughs. Kyungsoo has a hand over his mouth as little whimpers leave through his lips.

Jongin continues, "You were so shy and so quiet that I thought you were mute, but then you opened your mouth and you called my name. It was love at first sight, Kyungsoo. I know you don't like cheesy confessions but isn't that what got us to where we are? It may be too early but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to grow old with you and give you everything that I have. I've been with you through everything and I will continue to do so. 

"It's amazing what love can do to a person, huh? How they'd give a piece of their soul just to make the other person happy. I'll do anything and everything just to have you by my side forever. So, Doh Kyungsoo, will you marry me?" Jongin finishes and opens the velvet box, taking the ring out and showing it to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo is speechless, but he has the biggest smile on his face. He rushes towards Jongin and tackles him to the ground, planting several kisses all over his face. "Yes! Of course, you giant cheese ball!" 

Jongin laughs happily as he switches their positions and kisses Kyungsoo, his soon to be husband. 

"I love you so much, Jongin. I want to be by your side forever." Tears drip down his cheeks, yet he stays smiling. "God Jongin, I..." He's so overwhelmed that the words won't come out. 

Jongin kisses him again and eventually, they end up in bed where Jongin makes love to Kyungsoo underneath soft cotton covers. Where they both share their minds, bodies, and souls.   
  
  
  
_You can take my heart tonight for the rest of my days. Because to me, you are everything that I have ever wanted. I'll love you and cherish you in all that you do. I'll protect you from all harm. I'll be your rock and the person you go to feel safe. I'll be the person you go to when you want a kiss. I promise from the bottom of my heart and soul that I will never hurt you. I will love you to the end. And that is a promise._

_-Doh Kyungsoo._


	10. Always and forever

"What do you mean you want a break?" Kyungsoo asks as tears pool in the corner of his eyes. Out of all days, Jongin decides to tell him he wants to take a break today. Why? Did he do something wrong? Does Jongin not want him anymore? "Please don't leave me, Jongin," the smaller male begs.   


Jongin sits on the floor with a look of confusion. His eyebrows furrow. Tons of textbooks and loose papers cover the floor. An open notebook lies on the table with a pen resting beside it. "Leave you? What are you talking about, Soo?" Jongin gets up to join Kyungsoo on the bed. "I only said-"   


"I know what you said! You don't want me anymore, right?" Kyungsoo turns away from the older boy.   


Jongin fed up with his boyfriend not listening to him, places his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders and turns him around. "Will you shut up and listen to me?" Jongin sighs, fingers lightly rubbing down the younger's arms. "I only meant if we can take a break from all this homework. We've been at it for 4 hours, and it isn't due for another 2 weeks."   


He pulls Kyungsoo onto his lap and kisses his temple. "I don't know why you thought I was leaving you. You're the love of my life, Kyungsoo. I wouldn't leave you for anyone in the world. I love you, okay? Please don't doubt my love for you."   


Kyungsoo opens his mouth, but Jongin continues, "I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend and that you were afraid of me-" Kyungsoo shifts so that he's facing the older boy. "-I was never scared of you, Jongin."   


Jongin smiles sadly. "Okay, but no one wants to have a boyfriend that has white hair and is covered in tattoos and piercings. People walk by me and give me a look of disgust, like if they're looking at someone filthy.."   


Kyungsoo caresses the older's cheek, a small frown on his lips. "But Jongin, you shouldn't care about what other people say about you. Their opinions shouldn't matter. Just be you. Be the Kim Jongin that I fell in love with. Don't ever change who you are just because society thinks you don't fit in. And if someone says anything about you, I'll kick their asses and they'll regret ever saying anything bad about you."   


A light chuckle escapes Jongin as he holds Kyungsoo in his arms. "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful soul like you?" There's a faint blush on his cheeks.   


Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Jongin's lips. "Well, we can thank your gym teacher for pairing us up for all those exercises."   


Jongin hums and whispers, "together?"   


"Always and forever."

 


	11. Kaisoo at the airport, bathroom, and hotel

Kyungsoo stands still looking ahead as he lets the music in his ears relax him. The airport is pretty hectic today. Fans are screaming and there are a lot of cameras flashing. Although, he goes through this all the time, it still makes him nervous at times. Luckily his boyfriend, Jongin, is there to help keep him sane. Kyungsoo sighs and feels his breath bounce back to his lips.  
  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Jongin asks as he steps closer to the smaller male. Both males know that fans must be going crazy trying to capture them together. KaDi moment, or something like that.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Kyungsoo says, side-eyeing Jongin.  
  
  
"Come with me to the bathroom for a second."  
  
  
Once inside the privacy of a stall, Jongin corners Kyungsoo against the wall and slots their mouths together. Tongues mingling together and a tan hand finding purchase on thick thighs. "Jongin..mhn," Kyungsoo moans.  
  
  
"Shh, Soo. You wouldn't want people to hear, hm?" Jongin pulls down Kyungsoo's turtleneck and attaches his lips to the juncture of Kyungsoo's neck, where he sucks harshly. "Ah, Jongin, not there!”  
  
  
"Too late. Let everyone know you're mine."  
  
  
At the hotel Kyungsoo straddles Jongin and kisses him hard, rolling his hips in slow circles as he bounces on Jongin's cock, low groans leaving their mouths as they continue to kiss.  
  
  
"You're a little shit, you hear me?"  
  
  
Jongin nods, smiling smugly as he snaps his hips up and earns a loud cry from Kyungsoo. "But you love it."  
  
  
Kyungsoo's throws his head back as his back arches and he comes.  
  
  
Jongin grins because the hickey is in plain sight and no amount of makeup can cover it.  



	12. Untitled

 

 

"Is that why you left? Because I wasn't good enough?" Kyungsoo says in a quiet voice as he stirs his now cold tea. "Did you leave because you grew tired of me? Because I haven't grown tired of you."

  
  
Jongin sits on the chair opposite of the younger male, his juice long forgotten. "That's not why I left, Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo continues to stir his drink. "You can't just decide one day that you don't love me anymore. That doesn't happen, hyung."

  
Jongin leans back against his chair, crossing his arms. "Well, it happened to us."

  
Kyungsoo stops mid-stir, his eyes now beginning to blur with unshed tears. "I wish it hadn't," he murmurs softly.

  
Jongin reaches out for his glass and takes hold of it, finger drawing on the now fogged glass. "Kyungsoo," Jongin sighs. "You have to understand that people fall out of love. It happens and there is nothing you can do to prevent it from happening."  
  
  
Why can't Kyungsoo understand?

 

Kyungsoo tries his hardest to not let his weakness show in front of the older, but he's missed Jongin so much. It's been six long months since Jongin walked out of his life. Kyungsoo is still not over it. He doesn't think he will ever be able to get over him. Jongin was his first love, his first everything, but not anymore, sadly. Kyungsoo feels himself slipping, the walls he built around himself begin to crumble until finally, the wall breaks.

  
  
"But Jongin-hyung," Kyungsoo says in a trembling voice. His bottom lip quivers and he feels like he's going to throw up.  
  
  
Jongin says nothing.  
  
  
"I still..." Kyungsoo lifts his head up slowly. "I still love you, hyung." A tear runs down his cheek. " _So_ _much_ ," he hiccups, as more tears flow from his eyes. "Why can't you love me back?"  
  
  
People are beginning to stare at the two males seated at the back as Kyungsoo starts to sob openly, loud cries leaving his lips.  
  
  
Jongin's face flushes in embarrassment, soon turning into anger. "Kyungsoo please stop crying, you're making a scene."  
  
  
This only makes the younger male cry harder. "W-Why can't you love me, Jongin-hyung?" Kyungsoo's eyes are wet with tears when Jongin looks into them. A piece of his heart breaks because he's always hated seeing Kyungsoo cry. It makes Jongin want to take the weeping boy into his arms and shower him with loving kisses.  
  
  
But he can't.  
  
  
Jongin looks to the side and sends a somewhat apologetic smile to the people around them. He turns back to the still crying male. "Please stop crying, Kyungsoo," he pleads, hands itching to reach out for the younger's pale ones.  
  
  
The smaller male makes no attempt to wipe his tears away. They continue to fall, sliding down his face and chin and onto the table below. "A-Am I not good enough?"  
  
  
Jongin doesn't answer, instead, he stands up and leaves.  
  
  
Kyungsoo quickly pulls out some bills from his wallet and slaps them onto the table before running out of the restaurant after Jongin. He steps onto the sidewalk, looking left and right until he spots Jongin's silhouette further ahead. His heart drops into his stomach. "Hyung, w-wait!"  
  
  
The older male doesn't want to stop but something in his chest has him doing so in mere seconds. He turns around, his facial expression giving nothing away and sticks his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Jongin stands still watching as Kyungsoo runs to him before the smaller male comes to a slow stop in front of him.  
  
  
Jongin's eyes are cold when Kyungsoo dares to meet them. He's out of breath.   
  
  
"What do you want, Kyungsoo?"  
  
  
The younger lowers his head as he starts to cry again.  
  
  
Jongin sighs, "If you have nothing to say then I'm leaving." He turns around and-  
  
  
"Can I have one last kiss?" Kyungsoo knows he is asking for too much but he needs this.  
  
  
Kyungsoo fidgets where he stands, fingers gripping the hem of his shirt and wide eyes looking at the way Jongin's eyes begin to soften just a little.  
  
  
Jongin hums a soft, "Okay."  
  
  
Neither of them moves, Kyungsoo being too scared to make the first move.  
  
  
_Is that why you left? Because I wasn't good enough?  
_  
  
Jongin takes a step forward until their shoes bump against each other. He brings his hands up to cup both of Kyungsoo's cheeks and leans in, warm breath hovering over the younger's trembling lips.  
  
  
_Did you leave because you grew tired of me? Because I haven't grown tired of you.  
_  
  
Kyungsoo's eyelids flutter shut when Jongin presses his lips against his own. It causes more tears to slide down Kyungsoo's cheeks, mixing into their kiss. He brings up his hands and hesitantly takes hold of Jongin's arms, squeezing them as Jongin presses their bodies closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
  
_You can't decide one day that you don't love me anymore. That doesn't happen, hyung.  
_  
  
Their lips move slowly for a few minutes, tasting each other for the last time. Soft and bittersweet. Jongin pulls away to rest his forehead against Kyungsoo's, breaths mingling together.  
  
  
_I still love you, hyung.  
_  
  
Kyungsoo stands where he is and makes no movement to reach out for Jongin as the older male whispers a low, _Goodbye_ _Kyungsoo_ , before turning around and walking away, eventually fading into the distance and leaving behind a broken-hearted boy.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's world shatters again.  
  
  
_Why can't you love me back?_  
  
  
  
  
When Kyungsoo reaches his apartment building the skies have turned a gloomy gray, completely hiding the sun behind thick clouds, painting the city in a shade of darkness. Just as Kyungsoo raises his eyes skyward, the clouds begin to weep, raindrops falling down to the ground, crying along with the broken-hearted boy, drenching him in seconds. The clothes he wears stick to his body like second skin. Kyungsoo blinks away his tears, feeling how they mix with the rain pouring down on him. He feels empty and alone but finds a little bit of comfort in the rain. Kyungsoo brings his hands up and cups them together, watching how the rain collects in his palms and how he wishes to be like the water that falls to the ground because then Kyungsoo can disappear with it and not have to be here feeling like the world is ending all because of Jongin, whom Kyungsoo loves so dearly.  
  
  
Kyungsoo regrets not running after Jongin. How could he let Jongin slip away so easily?  
  
  
The young boy turns around, his body numb and cold from the rain and finally goes into the apartment building, opting to take the stairs instead of riding the elevator because Kyungsoo doesn't want to see what he looks like in the mirror behind those doors. He doesn't want to see the mess that Jongin created. Kyungsoo takes his time climbing the stairs, each step he takes puts more weight on his fragile heart. It feels like a ton of bricks are weighing him down and he can't breathe.   
  
  
He wants to disappear.  
  
  
Apartment number 26 comes into view, Kyungsoo's place, yet when he reaches it he just stands there staring blankly at the white wooden door. Kyungsoo doesn't want to go inside, not when every corner and crevice smells like Jongin. Not when everything reminds him of Jongin. The hallways are quiet and everything remains still as he stands where he is, droplets of water dripping from his clothes and streams of tears sliding down his reddened cheeks, wetting the carpeted floors.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's fingers shake as he tries to unlock the front door, sniffling softly when he manages to get the door open and steps into his home. He shuts the door and presses his damp back against it, sliding down until the boy sits on the ground, his knees tucked against his chest as he brings his head down, shielding it with his arms and releases shaky breaths. He sits there trying not to cry but it's just so hard because he just wants Jongin to come back.   
  
  
All the lights are off when he finally manages to get off of the floor. The younger slips off his shoes, throwing his keys on the table and blindly making his way down the hallway and straight into his room where he throws himself on his bed, his walls crumbling once again as he breaks down for the second time and soaks his pillow with his tears. He continues to weep, cries of anguish echoing loudly in his bedroom as he rolls over onto his back and looks towards the window where rain pelters against it, and Kyungsoo gets angry, angry at himself, at Jongin, the world. He covers his face and screams loudly, the sound becoming muffled but still audible in the small room. And he gets up, choking on a sob as his face turns a light shade of red, his eyes stinging and everything hurts.  
  
  
He breathes heavily while clenching his fists, nonstop droplets of salty tears rolling down his cheeks. But then the sadness gets replaced with anger and soon Kyungsoo is throwing things around his room, shouting as he smashes glass everywhere only stopping when his eyes catch a single photo frame on his dresser. He stops to pick up the lone picture frame that holds a photo of Kyungsoo and Jongin and he bites his bottom lip because they look so happy there, smiling cutely at the camera while holding each other. Kyungsoo can't take another second of it. He throws the picture frame against the wall and listens to it shatter and fall onto the floor. The young man falls to his knees, defeated. A broken sob leaves his lips. There is nothing more he can do.   
  
  
Kyungsoo wants to die.  
  
  
More than a month has gone by since Kyungsoo has last left his apartment. He does nothing but lay in bed thinking of anything he might have done to drive Jongin away, and sometimes he stares blankly at the ceiling for hours on end, only blinking when his eyes grow tired. He barely eats, instead, he chooses to ignore the hunger in his stomach and stays up all night crying for someone who won't come back, someone who won't call him to ask how he's doing, or how his day went. No more good morning kisses, no more sweet messages, no more staying up until morning talking about their lives. No more nothing.  
  
  
But today, the younger decides that maybe getting some fresh air would be okay. Maybe it will do him good, and as Kyungsoo walks down the empty street with a heavy heart, he thinks about what he could have done to make Jongin stay, even for a little while longer. Kyungsoo doesn't know where he's going, doesn't have a destination in mind, he just continues to walk down the quiet street, passing by several shops and taking different turns until he comes to stop in front of a familiar building. A familiar building he's been to so many times. And he doesn't know why he does it or what drives him to do it, but Kyungsoo climbs the stairs two at a time, his heart working overtime with how fast it is beating in his chest, feeling like it is going to jump out and leave him heartless. But then Kyungsoo is standing in front of Jongin's front door and it's then that he comes back to himself, blinking in confusion. Kyungsoo panics because Jongin doesn't want to see him, but Kyungsoo wants to see him and right as he is about to turn around and leave, Kyungsoo hears laughter from behind the door.

  
  
And then the door is opening, two people coming into Kyungsoo's view. Jongin stands there with another person beside him, smiling at each other. The young male feels his throat constrict as tears make his vision blurry. He takes a small step back, putting distance between himself and the two. But the person has long since stopped laughing when they notice the uninvited guest outside. Jongin turns his head with a smile still painted on his lips, but when he finds Kyungsoo on the other side, the smile quickly turns into a frown. Kyungsoo looks like a wreck, a cloud of sadness hanging over the boy and there are dark shadows beneath his eyes like he hasn't been able to sleep and then the girl is talking, "I'll see you later, Jongin," the girl behind the elder says. "I'll let mom know you're coming home for dinner tomorrow." And then she's gone, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone.  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't blink, doesn't move, doesn't say anything. Tears well up in his eyes because Jongin still looks the same, even if a month has gone by since the last time Kyungsoo saw him. All the emotions he's been feeling come back to him and it feels like getting hit in the stomach because it leaves Kyungsoo feeling breathless. He knows he looks like a mess, and he doesn't look like himself but Kyungsoo doesn't think his thoughts through and what effects his actions might have, but he throws himself at Jongin, skinny arms finding a home around Jongin's waist. And he hides his face against the elder's chest, inhaling the taller's scent and committing it to memory again. His weakness makes its appearance when he starts to cry, muffled sobs sounding against Jongin's shirt.  
  
  
"Please, come back to me," Kyungsoo pleads in a small voice.  
  
  
Jongin doesn't say anything but he also doesn't push the smaller away. Kyungsoo thinks he hears Jongin say something but then Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he's opening his eyes to a dark room. The window is open, wind flowing into the bedroom causing the curtains to flutter. He was dreaming this whole time of someone he doesn't have anymore. He breathes out and turns to his side, his back now facing the window. The younger curls up into a ball as he tucks the sheets beneath his chin and weeps softly, wetting his pillow with his never ending tears. He thinks of Jongin and how they could have been together right now, sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  



	13. Your Warmth (is my home)

*age switch

 

Kyungsoo whines softly as he stretches his arms over his head and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. He wraps his arm around Jongin's torso, sighing in content when the older boy covers them with the blankets and kisses his forehead. It's just the two of them tonight, no friends bothering them and the neighbors are out of the house. It feels great to have some peace and quiet with your loved one. Everything is calm and serene. The window is open, letting fresh air into the heated room and the lights in the bedroom are on its lowest setting, kind of setting the mood in a way. 

 

Kyungsoo whines again, fingertips dancing along his boyfriend's naked chest as he slides them up until they reach the corner of Jongin's lips. Jongin's lips curl into a knowing smile but he pretends like he doesn't have a clue to what Kyungsoo wants. The older turns on to his side and smiles at Kyungsoo, sliding his fingers through the younger's hair, nails lightly scraping Kyungsoo's head. He then slips his right hand beneath the smaller's thigh and raises it until he wraps it around his own waist, gluing their bodies together. 

 

Kyungsoo breathes in and out slowly as he takes in what is Jongin, studying the elder's face and memorizing the way he looks. His eyes trail down his boyfriend's face, fingers lightly massaging Jongin's cheek until they come to stop at his lips. Those lips that he wants to kiss. Jongin watches different emotions flash through Kyungsoo's eyes and the one that strikes him the most is when the younger's eyes turn soft and his face relaxes, pink lips forming into a smile as he continues to caress Jongin's face. It's such a tender moment, one that Jongin never wants to end. 

 

Because Jongin sees himself waking up next to this beautiful boy beside him every day for the rest of his life. He knows he'll never tire of being with Kyungsoo because Kyungsoo is everything he's ever wanted. 

 

Jongin cups the younger's cheek and he leans in, closing his eyes until his lips meet with Kyungsoo's in a sweet kiss, one that makes both males flush like their very first kiss. Kyungsoo giggles cutely, shuffling closer than he already is and kisses Jongin again, only this time he grips the elder's shoulders, pulling him towards him until Jongin gets the hint and fits his body between Kyungsoo's thighs, lightly resting his lower body against the younger's. 

 

Together they create sweet sounds, their lips smacking lightly as their hands explore each other's bodies, leaving no part of skin untouched. It begins to grow hot between the two, but they continue to show their love through slow kisses, each kiss a little longer than the last. Kyungsoo moans quietly as Jongin starts peppering soft kisses along his sensitive neck, back arching against Jongin's when the elder sucks on his collarbone, eyebrows scrunching up in pleasure as a soft cry of Jongin's name leaves Kyungsoo's lips. 

 

Their clothes come off in a slow-paced manner, both males taking the time to admire one another, shy touches and shy smiles, fleeting fingers over ivory skin and cherry-red lips leaving a trail of fire over golden caramel skin. Kyungsoo's lips part in a silent moan as Jongin tongues the tip of his nipple, swirling his tongue around it until he covers it with his mouth, sucking on the nub until it hardens. Kyungsoo looks so beautiful to Jongin right now. He pulls back to look down at his lover and moves up to capture the younger's lips again, his tongue sliding along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. Kyungsoo's hands find purchase on his boyfriend's back, finger nails lightly digging into tan skin. 

 

Jongin takes hold of the younger's cock, slowly massaging the tip with his finger as he continues to leave several kisses on Kyungsoo's swollen lips. Jongin opens the cap of the bottle of lube with a soft ' _pop_ ' and pours a general amount onto his fingers. He then lies on his side and wraps his right arm around Kyungsoo's waist, turning the boy over on his side so that his back is against Jongin's chest. 

 

Kyungsoo leans his body against the elder's, his right hand coming up to rest against Jongin's neck and his face flushes when Jongin lifts his right leg up, the elder hooking his arm underneath Kyungsoo's knee, lifting it up until he's spread in a lewd way. Kyungsoo feels exposed in the position Jongin has him in but then the thought quickly fades away when the elder attaches his lips against Kyungsoo's neck, nipping and sucking below his earlobe until the younger moans, eyelids fluttering shut as Jongin inserts the first finger, moving it in and out slowly. 

 

Jongin’s lips trail up and down the expanse of his boyfriend's neck as he inserts another finger and begins to scissor them, stretching Kyungsoo in the most gentle way possible. Kyungsoo's lips form into little o's as he continues to moan, his breath coming out in soft pants until he begs Jongin to take him. 

 

Make love to me. 

 

And then Jongin is coating himself in more lube, pressing a loving kiss against his boyfriend's lips before he lines himself against Kyungsoo's hole and pushes in, coming to a stop once he's buried to the hilt. The way he feels is indescribable, his body feels like it's on fire and it feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. He waits patiently for Kyungsoo to come back to him, to give him the okay to move. 

 

Kyungsoo turns his head towards his boyfriend and whispers a low, _please_ _move_ , and then Jongin is thrusting into him at a slow pace, each snap of the elder's hips feeling better than the last. Their bodies, minds, and souls have become one. Jongin pants hotly against the younger's ear as he speeds up just a little, creating a light smacking sound that echoes in the room. 

 

Something within Kyungsoo bursts and he cries out, back arching in pleasure as he pushes himself against Jongin, fingertips digging into his boyfriend's firm bottom. Jongin soon takes hold of the boy and rolls them over so that Jongin now lies on his back, Kyungsoo's back flushed against Jongin's chest. The elder plants his feet on the bed and hooks his arms underneath Kyungsoo's knees, spreading the younger's legs and then he's snapping his hips up in quick short thrusts, eliciting a stream of moans from the younger. Jongin feels as the heat begins to collect in the pit of his stomach and how Kyungsoo starts to get tighter, signaling that he too is getting close to the end. 

 

Kyungsoo's cock is an angry red as it lies against his lower belly, strings of pre-come sliding out and forming a pool on his stomach. He shouts Jongin's name as the elder's cock brushes against his prostate, making his toes curl and his eyes clench shut. It isn't long until everything becomes too much and Kyungsoo comes untouched, ropes of white painting his chest, his walls tightening around Jongin's cock, causing the male to speed up until he too, spills inside of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo moans from overstimulation, it's too much, so much that he comes a second time just by feeling Jongin's warm seed fill him up. 

 

Jongin puts down Kyungsoo's legs so that they are resting on on either side of Jongin's. They lie panting in each other's arms, their cheeks flushed a healthy pink and with satisfied smiles on their lips. They're sweating but neither of them cares as Jongin slowly slips out and wraps his arms around his small boyfriend, kissing his lips once again and letting Kyungsoo know just how much he loves him, and how he means the world to Jongin. 

 

They fall asleep in each other's arms that night, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, the light of the moon raining down upon them and bathing the sleeping couple in a soft glow. 

 


	14. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo is trying to sleep but jongin misses him

“hyung hyung hyung,” jongin repeats as he shakes the sleeping male.

kyungsoo’s been asleep for a few hours now and honestly, the apartment feels lonely without his boyfriend's laughter bouncing off the walls. then again, kyungsoo needs his rest since he was up all night with jongin doing _stuff_.

jongin understands but he misses elder’s voice.

kyungsoo groans as he slaps away the hand that has been shaking him. “stop, jongin ‘m tired..”

jongin pouts, but soon is smiling when kyungsoo opens his eyes.

“what?”

jongin plants a soft kiss on kyungsoo’s lips. “nothing, just that i missed you.”


	15. Mornings

Mornings are Kyungsoo's favorite part of the day. Mostly because he gets to wake up next to Kim Jongin, his boyfriend, and look at him without the younger male teasing him about it. They have no classes today and their shift doesn't start until noon. So Kyungsoo lies on his side with Jongin's body pressed against Kyungsoo's back, right arm draped over the smaller's stomach, their fingers entwined and legs tangled with the elder's. The moment is calm and everything is still like a picture. Kyungsoo has always been the first to wake, it rarely being Jongin to wake first since he works late at the dance studio and is usually tired by the time he gets home.  
  
  
Kyungsoo is basically the perfect little housewife, even if he is a man. Cooking breakfast in the mornings, making sure Jongin’s shirt is buttoned (the younger sometimes forgets), going to class alongside his sleepy boyfriend making sure he doesn't bump into things, keeping their apartment clean and everything else. Jongin helps too, but it’s usually helping Kyungsoo make a mess of their apartment. Not that Kyungsoo minds.  


Kyungsoo shifts his body so that he’s closer to his boyfriend, breathing softly and, oh there is something hard poking his lower back. A small smirk stretches over Kyungsoo’s lips as he turns his body around to face Jongin, who doesn't move from the elder’s movements and continues to sleep soundly.  


Kyungsoo pulls down the sheets carefully, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty and smiles when he sees what is hiding underneath. Jongin’s boxers are lifted the slightest bit, indicating that he’s hard and well, Kyungsoo’s going to take care of that. Oh yes, he will.

  
The smaller male slides his hand down Jongin’s body tenderly, causing the younger to jerk in his sleep but make no movement to wake up. Kyungsoo grins as he traces his finger over the outline of Jongin’s cock, eyes growing hooded when it twitches beneath his soft touch, a wet patch now becoming visible in the younger’s maroon boxers. Kyungsoo licks his lips and he almost moans at the sight when he gently slides down Jongin’s boxers, the younger’s dick finally free and lying below the sleeping male’s belly button. Delicious, Kyungsoo thinks as he too begins to harden.  


He wraps his hand around Jongin's cock, feeling a vein pulse against his palm and strokes it up and down at a slow pace, watching how pre-come begins to seep out and run down his fingers. Kyungsoo glances up towards his sleeping boyfriend to check if he's awake and is not disappointed. Jongin's eyes are half-lidded and he has his bottom lip trapped beneath his front teeth. Jongin groans openly when Kyungsoo's tongue makes contact with the slit of his dick, lapping up the sticky substance and moaning at the taste. "You taste so good, Jongin-ah."  


Kyungsoo continues to lick until he wraps his lips around the swollen cock head and begins to suck, fingers traveling down to fondle with Jongin's balls. The younger male spreads his legs as he moans low, fingers reaching down to slide through Kyungsoo's hair. "Fuck, ah.." Jongin's heart beats a mile a minute and everything feels so hot, especially Kyungsoo's mouth as his boyfriend takes him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to get more of Jongin's cock. "Yeah, like that baby.." Jongin says as he pants for air. 

 

Jongin's cock feels heavy on Kyungsoo's tongue and oh so good in his mouth. Kyungsoo makes sure to breathe through his nose as Jongin's cock hits the back of his throat. With Jongin gripping his hair, Kyungsoo lets the younger male fuck his mouth. Jongin pushes Kyungsoo's head down, holding the smaller's head still for a few seconds before bringing the elder's head back up. Kyungsoo gasps for breath, but they both know Kyungsoo loves to choke on Jongin's cock. 

 

When Kyungsoo pulls away from Jongin's dick there's a string of come and saliva hanging from his bottom lip. He then takes hold of Jongin's cock and opens his mouth, slipping his tongue out and smacking the underside of his boyfriend's dick against his pink tongue, making soft slapping sounds that drive Jongin up the wall. "I love how you taste.." Kyungsoo says as he leaves open-mouthed kisses around the crown of the younger's leaking cock head. "So good.."

 

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks beautiful with his hair a mess, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink and with his lips swollen and coated with saliva and come. Kyungsoo is out of breath but he's smirking as he stares up at Jongin. Kyungsoo presses the pad of his thumb against the tip of Jongin’s swollen cock head and as soon as his lips make contact with the younger’s ball sack, Jongin’s dick twitches and he comes, thick ropes of white painting his lower belly and his hyung’s hand with white sticky substance.

 


	16. Untitled

And as Kyungsoo sits cross-legged on the bed, waiting, he thinks of Jongin and wonders what his friend must be doing right now, far away locked in a padded room with no way out. It's not his fault, he was always like this, they said. That's a lie because Kyungsoo was there when it all happened, but they took Jongin away instead when really, it was all Kyungsoo. It always has been, but now it's too late.  
  
  
And as Jongin enters through the hospital doors, a paper bag in his hand, he thinks of Kyungsoo and wonders what his friend is doing right now, sitting on a hospital bed staring at nothing, waiting to get out but knowing it'll never be possible. Jongin walks through the empty hallways, occasionally seeing a nurse entering a room. He doesn't ask for Kyungsoo's room number, instead, he goes up to the 8th floor and walks toward room number 14, footsteps echoing in the quiet halls.  
  
  
Jongin takes a deep breath and knocks once before opening the heavy door. He pushes the door and enters the room, smiling once he's inside. Kyungsoo's head is turned towards the window, looking at the ocean view and watching the waves move. The young boy turns his head when there's sudden warmth enveloping his hand. Kyungsoo smiles warmly at his friend. "Jongin-ah, you came."  
  
  
Jongin leans down to press his lips against Kyungsoo's cheek, smiling when the younger's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He sits on a nearby chair and squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "Of course, Soo. You know I'll never miss a day of seeing you."  
  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, lightly slapping the older male. "Quit being so cheesy. You're embarrassing me." He secretly likes when Jongin's all cute like this, it makes his day a little brighter.  
  
  
Jongin brings the younger's hand up and kisses it. "But you love me, don't you?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo's cheeks flush again and he nods, quietly mumbling a soft, "Yeah..so much." Jongin inches closer, his hand taking hold of Kyungsoo's chin. He turns the younger towards him and connects their lips together in a sweet, shy kiss. Jongin pulls away and whispers against Kyungsoo's lips, "I love you, too, Kyungsoo," before reconnecting their lips again.  
  
  
And as Kyungsoo sits cross-legged on the bed, waiting, he thinks of Jongin and wonders what is taking his boyfriend so long, walking around in the living room mumbling things under his breath. It's not here, where is it? I can't find it, Jongin said. That's a lie because Kyungsoo saw it on the shelf a few days ago, it doesn't have legs to be able to walk away, but Jongin is blind without his glasses so Kyungsoo guesses it's okay. It's always been okay and it always will be.  
  
  
And as Jongin enters the room through the bedroom door, a paper bag in his hand, he thinks of Kyungsoo and thinks how beautiful his boyfriend looks right now, sitting on their shared bed smiling at Jongin, waiting for the taller to hurry up and join him in bed. Jongin walks across the room to reach his boyfriend and when he finally reaches Kyungsoo, he bends down just a little until they are at eye level. Jongin doesn't say anything, just continues to look into Kyungsoo's brown eyes. Instead, he places his hand on the younger's chest, gently pushing him until Kyungsoo lies flat on his back. The paper bag falls to the ground, quickly becoming forgotten as soft sounds of lips smacking and quiet sighs fill the room.  
  
  
Together they create the universe with their hands and the stars with their voices. Blocking out all sound until it is just the two of them in their own little world, making sweet love underneath fluorescent lights. The Wind blows through an open window, flicking the pages of a small blue book, the one that fell out of the paper bag. Time stops for them and everything fades into nothingness. Both males start to disappear, and before they go, before the lights go out, they whisper to each other...  
  
  
And as the lights go out, Kyungsoo and Jongin fade in each other's arms, becoming part of the universe.  
  



	17. Untitled

"Please get up, Jongin."  
  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
  
"Jongin, please. Ky-Kyungsoo hyung wouldn't have liked to see you like this."  
  
  
Jongin's breath hitches in his throat. He slowly uncovers his face and looks up at his best friend, Oh Sehun, and blinks away his tears.   
  
  
"How would you know? You've never had someone important leave you behind! You don't know shit, Sehun!"  
  
  
"Jongin look at you! Looks at this place! It's a fucking mess and you know it! Ever since Kyungsoo hyung died you've been nothing but depressed, and it's been almost three years, Jongin.." Sehun takes a deep breath and says in a soft voice, "You need to move on, Jongin."  
  
  
Jongin turns his head away as he wipes away his tears. "Why should I?" He mumbles in a low voice.  
  
  
"Because this kind of life keeps breaking your heart."  
  



	18. Chapter 18

“wake up, jongin.” a voice says in the mist of the younger's sleep.   
  


jongin groans, stretching his arms out and turning his body away.  
  


“hey. i know you’re awake.” something pokes the younger’s side and he flinches in his sleep, a small chuckle leaving his dry lips.   
  


“stop,” jongin says in a groggy voice. “i’m trying to sleep.”  
  


“okay. but i miss you.” a familiar voice says this time.  
  


jongin’s eyes open and he turns his head towards the voice but finds that he is all alone. “kyungsoo?” he calls out.   
  


jongin screams when kyungsoo suddenly pops out from the side of the bed, causing the smaller male to burst into a bout of giggles. “sorry, jongin-ah.” kyungsoo says cutely. and then he’s squealing when jongin pulls him up and drops him on his bed, fingers pressing on the side of kyungsoo’s ribs and blowing raspberries on the side of the smaller’s neck. “i give up! i surrender!”  
  


jongin releases his boyfriend and kisses his lips. “you really scared me, hyung.”   
  


kyungsoo laughs again as he tries to catch his breath. “sorry. i just really missed you even if - even if i slept over yesterday.” he then blushes and averts his eyes.  
  


“is the almighty do kyungsoo blushing? what have i done to be blessed with this sight?” jongin teases.  
  


kyungsoo’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red and he pouts. “be quiet.”  
  


jongin rubs the tip of his nose against kyungsoo’s and connects their lips for a sweet kiss.   
  


“i missed you too, kyungsoo.”


	19. Untitled

_"green green green._   
  


_i dream of a world filled with trees that reach up high, twisting and spinning until they pierce the white clouds and keep climbing up till they scrape the space between the empty void and earth._   
  


_blue skies and gray clouds. the sun shining as it climbs down the sky, preparing itself for slumber. the moon, big and majestic, is getting ready to ascend from its hiding place. stars, little and big, small diamonds start to reveal themselves as the sky begins to change from orange to pink to purple until the sun disappears behind the sea and night finally comes."_   
  


"what is he saying?" a student whispers to her friend.   
  


jongin frowns. "shut the hell up, taeyeon. kyungsoo's poem is ten times better than yours."  
  


the short haired girl glares at the younger and mutters under her breath, "at least it made sense."  
  


jongin rolls his eyes and sneers. "at least i'm not trying to look like barbie."  
  


kyungsoo clears his throat and throws them a glare.   
  


"sorry." they apologize.  
  


the smaller boy sighs before taking a deep breath and continuing.   
  


_"dream dream dream._   
  


_i dream of a world where there is no pain and where the sun rays break through the clouds, showering us with its warm glow. where you and i can lie down side by side on a bed of daisies and the wind will blow, ruffling our hair and whispering sweet nothings into our ears._    
  


_where your soft touches will leave me breathless, and where your kisses will leave me wanting more."_   
  


jongin can't help but smile back at kyungsoo because the smaller's eyes have been trained on his form the whole time.   
  


the professor has a smile on his face as kyungsoo recites the end of his poem.   
  


_"you you you._   
  


_you are all that i dream about. day and night, months and years. where is my mind when i think of only you? when i'm alone at night and want you by my side? if i fell in love with you, will you be there to catch me when i fall?_   
  


_will you be there for me when everyone else leaves?_   
  


_green green green._   
  


_i dream of a world filled with you where we reach up high and reach for the skies until we pierce the white clouds and keep climbing up till you and i scrape the space between the empty void and earth._   
  


_where you and i will live on forever."_   
  


kyungsoo finishes and bows, murmuring a soft, thank you, before making his way to his desk and sitting himself down. he then notices the stare jongin is giving him and kyungsoo raises his eyebrow in question.   
  


jongin doesn't say anything. instead, he leans in and gives kyungsoo a small peck on the lips when the professor has his back turned. he then whispers, "i'll be the one to catch you when you fall and i'll be there for you when everyone else leaves."  
  


"alright, love birds," mr. oh says, a small smile on his lips. "get out before you two give me cavities."

 

 


	20. Untitled

"are you enjoying the tour?"  
  


kyungsoo nods as he plays with his fingers. "yeah."  
  


jongin smiles. "what's your favorite part?"  
  


"i don't have a favorite part."  
  


jongin rests his arms on the table, his body facing the elder. "so you don't like it?"  
  


"of course i do, jongin. i just don't have a favorite part."  
  


jongin nods with a smile. "do you know which part is my favorite?"  
  


kyungsoo takes a sip of his sprite. "hm?"  
  


jongin points a finger in kyungsoo's direction. "you're my favorite part."


	21. Untitled

"jongin-ah," kyungsoo whines as he wipes away his sweat. he's sitting on a long green bench with his legs crossed, waiting for the bus to take them back to the hotel. "when is the bus coming? it's hot here."  
  


jongin hums as he rests his left arm on kyungsoo's shoulders. "it will be here soon, soo. and about the heat, don't think too much of it." he presses a kiss against kyungsoo's temple.   
  


"but i'm tired and sweaty and i want to go lie down with you and take a shower-"  
  


jongin grins. "a shower with me?"  
  


"t-that too b-but that's n-not the p-point."  
  


kyungsoo loses jongin when the younger begins to laugh out loud, eyes turning into crescents. kyungsoo then grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and pouts. jongin continues to laugh until his laughter turns silent and his eyes begin to water.   
  


"quit laughing at me!" of course, it falls on deaf ears, like always.   
  


jongin comes back to earth and wipes away his tears. "i'm sorry hyung. you're just so cute when you stutter."  
  


"i am not."  
  


"you are. don't argue with me cause you'll lose."  
  


kyungsoo stands and pulls jongin up, quickly reaching up and planting a quick kiss on the younger's lips.   
  


"is that a challenge?" kyungsoo murmurs against jongin's lips.   
  


jongin snakes his arms around the smaller's waist to pull him closer. "only if you think you can handle it."  
  


"you're on."


	22. Untitled

  
"You'll never guess who I just saw outside."  
  
  
Kyungsoo sighs and turns to his annoying friend. "Who did you see?" He says in a monotone voice.  
  
  
Baekhyun huffs. "I'm not telling you anything with that tone of voice."  
  
  
There are times when Kyungsoo wants to wrap his fingers around the elder's neck and choke him to death. Today is that day. Kyungsoo sighs again and smiles a little forced. He raises his tone of voice and flutters his eyelashes at Baekhyun. "Who did you see, oh mighty one?"  
  
  
Baekhyun stares at his friend for the longest time before bursting out into laughter. "You look so stupid, Kyungsoo, but I'll tell you. Okay, so you know how you're always staring at Jongin?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo flushes and mumbles something along the lines of 'I don't stare at him' and Baekhyun snorts rather unattractively. "Yeah sure, and I'm stupid."  
  
  
"Well, you kind of-"  
  
  
The elder sends his friend a glare. "Don't even finish that sentence."  
  
  
"Oh my God, can you just get to the point already? Stop stalling. God, you always take forever-"  
  
  
"I heard Jongin say he was going to ask you out on a date or something."  
  
  
Kyungsoo shuts up and stares at the elder. Jongin? Ask him out on a date? That's impossible. They're best friends. Wouldn't it be awkward if they were to date and break up afterward? Who is Kyungsoo kidding, he's basically floating on cloud nine right now, and he's so out of it Kyungsoo doesn't notice that he's been smiling like an idiot and that Baekhyun is recording him.  
  
  
"You look stupid."  
  
  
Kyungsoo snaps out of his daze and punches Baekhyun on the shoulder. "It's not nice to talk about yourself that way."  
  
  
Baekhyun whines and massages his shoulder. "Kyungsoo, please. I wouldn't be the one talking about being stupid." Baekhyun says, to no one actually because Kyungsoo is already walking out the door with his bag.  
  
  
Kyungsoo walks through the crowded halls with his eyes on the floor. He doesn't want Baekhyun to find him or he'll kill him for sure, and Kyungsoo doesn't want to run into Jongin because he's sure he's going to stutter in front of the younger. How embarrassing would that be? Not as embarrassing as tripping over someone's shoe and landing on the floor.  
  
  
Kyungsoo groans in pain as he lies on the ground and rolls onto his side. "Ugh, fuck that hurt." No one helps him get up. Some laugh and others walk past him. It isn't until then that a tan hand comes into Kyungsoo's sight and the elder recognizes it to be Jongin's. "Hyung, are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall." Jongin crouches down and lifts Kyungsoo's chin up, checking for any scratches on the boy's face.  
  
  
Oh great. It's the person he was avoiding, just his luck. And on top of that, he trips and falls in front of his crush/best friend. "Does it look like I'm okay? That hurt like hell. Who was the asshole that decided to trip me?" Kyungsoo whimpers when he tries to stand. His left wrist hurts really bad when he moves it. "I think I sprained my left wrist."  
  
  
Jongin is careful when he helps Kyungsoo get back up on his feet. "Here, let me see your hand." Jongin takes the elder's left wrist and with gentle touches, he palpates around the skin for any tender spots.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's breath is caught in his throat from how close they are. He can smell Jongin's cologne and he smells  _so good._ "You smell so good.." Kyungsoo whispers.  
  
  
Jongin looks up and smiles at Kyungsoo. "Does this hurt, hyung? Come, I'll take you to the nurse."  
  
  
Kyungsoo hopes Jongin didn't hear him.  
  
  
The school has finally let out and it's now summer break which means no more waking up at ungodly hours. Jongin walks Kyungsoo home, the elder has a bandage wrapped around his wrist. Kyungsoo pouts as he unlocks his front door, grumbling under his breath about how it's going to suck and how is he going to change and take showers.  
  
  
"I can help you if you want," Jongin suggests as they slip off their shoes and walk towards Kyungsoo's room.  
  
  
Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva and sputters, flailing his right arm and blushes hard. "J-J-Jongin oh my god. Y-You can't just say that to me!"  Not when I'm like this. Not when I'm acting like a little stuttering bitch.  
  
  
Jongin chuckles and wraps his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder. "But hyung, I just want to help you!"  
  
  
Kyungsoo thinks he's going to die from the amount of blood in his cheeks. "No! You're not even my boyfriend yet!"  
  
  
Oh, wait.  
  
  
Jongin stops and turns to Kyungsoo. "Did that little brat tell you what I was planning?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo bites his lip and tries to act innocent. "What brat? I don't know any brat. You're talking crazy, Jongin-ah."  
  
  
"You only get like this when you're trying to act innocent with me, Soo. Did he tell you or not?"  
  
  
Fuck it, Kyungsoo decides, as he reaches up with his good hand and yanks Jongin down by his collar to mold their lips together. What's the worst that can happen?  
  
  
Nothing goes wrong because Jongin kisses back just as eagerly, pushing the smaller back against the wall and wedging his leg between Kyungsoo's. They kiss for what seems like forever, their lips molding perfectly against each other, not that Kyungsoo is complaining. Kyungsoo moans softly as their lips disconnect and Jongin begins to leave open-mouthed kisses down Kyungsoo's pale neck. "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that."  
  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
  
Jongin complies and connects their lips in a slow kiss, one that has Kyungsoo sighing in pleasure. "Hyung," Jongin says as he pulls away.  
  
  
They are both panting as they rest their heads against each other. "Yeah?"  
  
  
"Be my boyfriend, hyung."  
  
  
Kyungsoo face flushes a pretty pink for the nth time and hides his face against Jongin's chest. "I'll be your everything if you be mine as well."  
  



	23. Untiled

"You know, Jongin. I have been thinking about what you said last night, and I'm going to be very honest with you." Kyungsoo says, his voice low. He almost sounds sad. "It's funny because whatever this is, whatever we have going on between us has always been a lie." He lifts up his hand to silence the young male. "Don't try to feed me any more of your filthy lies. Don't break my heart again, Jongin. You and I both know that you never gave a shit about me, or my feelings, or anything regarding myself. You never cared about anything but yourself. I was never given a choice to pick, it was always you."  
  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, but deep inside, he isn't laughing. "It was always what  _you_  wanted. You had me doing simple things that even a child could do. Every morning was the same shit and throughout the years I grew tired of you bossing me around. I grew tired of you not loving me. You always demanded things from me, but not once did you ever show me you loved me, and if you did it was always half-assed."  
  
  
"Stop trying to make yourself look so innocent,  _hyung._ " Jongin sneered. "You were anything but innocent. I always showed you that I cared, but you, you always ignored my advances. You ignored me always Kyungsoo! You never cared for me!"  
  
  
The male dressed in black turns around and faces Jongin. His eyes are cold and his lips are set in a straight line. Kyungsoo walks towards the young man that stands in front of him and backs him up against the wall. "You, someone that doesn't give a fuck about anything around him, is going to tell  _me_  that I never cared for you?" Kyungsoo clapped with a straight face. "Wow, Jongin. Who knew you had it in you to lie to my face again?"  
  
  
Jongin grows angry and clenches his fists. "I can't believe I fell for you."  
  
  
"Fell for me? Please." Kyungsoo scoffs. "You never fell for anyone, Jongin. Because you, Kim Jongin, you can't love. If you can't love me, what makes you think you are capable of loving someone else?" A smile stretches over Kyungsoo's pink lips. "You know, Jongin, you are really insecure about many things. You can't do anything without having me there to help you out. How stupid do you have to be to not know how to open the trash with one hand and dump everything else with the other one? It's not rocket science."  
  
  
"Stop it."  
  
  
"It's true. You know it, I know it. Hell, our friends even know about it!"  
  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything!" Jongin shouts, shoving Kyungsoo away from him. "You don't know shit! I always hated that about you! You always thought you knew everything about me, but you never did!"  
  
  
Kyungsoo stumbles back and falls to the floor. He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Are you going to hit me Jongin-ah? Did hyung strike a nerve?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo laughs again. "Of course I never knew shit, because you never talked about it! Sometimes I even thought you were mute because you wouldn't even talk to me! And when I did talk or say something, guess what? You always ignored me, or you just never answered. How do you think that made me feel? How do you think I have felt throughout all of these years?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a yelp when he puts weight on his left wrist. He gets up anyways and stumbles to Jongin. He points a finger at the tall male. "Do you think I liked being stepped on by someone  _younger_  than me? Did you think I found it funny when you would order me around your stupid friends and think I enjoyed it when you embarrassed me in front of them?"  
  
  
Tears gather in Kyungsoo's eyes, but he blinks them away. "You have been manipulating me since we first met. I always thought it was because of me that you weren't happy. I always thought I wasn't good enough for you." Kyungsoo shakes his head, his bottom lip trembling. "No one enjoys that kind of treatment, Jongin!" A sob rips out of his throat and he lowers his head in defeat. "You never bothered to apologize when you did wrong. You never apologized for all the times you screamed at me and made me cry. You thought that bringing me flowers the next morning would always make it better." Kyungsoo hiccups, his breath hitching.  
  
  
"It never did because  _I_ always had to say sorry for the mistakes  _you_ made."  
  
  
Jongin stands still by the wall playing with his fingers, his eyes looking anywhere but Kyungsoo.  
  
  
A tear drop falls from Kyungsoo's chin and onto the floor. Kyungsoo can almost hear the sound of the tear when it falls to the ground. _Splash._  The silence hangs in the air like a heavy blanket. It's suffocating. "I hate you. Please, just go."  
  
  
"Hyung, you don't mean it, right? Y-You don't hate me. I know you don't." Jongin stutters out nervously. "You're just saying that, okay? We had a little misunderstanding and you'll feel better after a good nap..."  
  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No," he whispers brokenly. "I hate you, Jongin. Please, get out of my house."  
  
  
Jongin takes a step forward. "Hyung. Please, I'm sorry."  
  
  
The small man takes a deep breath. "Jongin. Get. Out."  
  
  
"Kyungsoo, please.."  
  
  
Kyungsoo's head snaps up and he glares at Jongin with hurt filled eyes. "Didn't you hear me? Get the fuck out!" He says, breathing out in harsh pants. When he sees that Jongin doesn't move, Kyungsoo stomps over to the young man and pushes him. "Pack your shit and get the fuck out. I don't want a liar in my house."  
  
  
Jongin stumbles as he walks away to their bedroom. "You're so fucking stupid, hyung."  
  
  
Kyungsoo remains silent and turns away to look out the window, giving his back to the younger. He continues to do so until the door shuts and the silence envelopes him.   
  
  



End file.
